


Welcome home !

by CleverImaginativeFluff



Series: smutty snk oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eren has no shame, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oneshot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, age gap, outdoorsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverImaginativeFluff/pseuds/CleverImaginativeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's been away on business and he's missed Eren almost as badly as Eren's missed him, so of course they cant keep their hands off each other once they touch, regardless of where they are and who's around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home !

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaahaaa, yeah.... this is just self-indulgent smutt reallly.... ^^'
> 
> i'm not 100% satisfied with this whole thing, but all together i think it's better than decent, and it's just cutsey fluff and smutt anyways, nothign too heavy lol
> 
> I just really needed to express my love for this pairing !
> 
> i btw also wrote this at about 2 in the morning on my phone and gave it a quick once-over before posting it, so yesss, great quality will ensue !!!
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Hey Eren, my plane got cancelled so I won't be in the air for another 14 hours, and I won’t be home for another 24," Erwin shut the car door after himself, debating for a moment whether he could be bothered bringing in his heavy suitcase into his house. Nah. That could wait till after he’d surprised Eren.

"What ?! But it's already been two weeks ! How can that happen ?" Erwin smiled at the clearly audible pout in his younger boyfriend’s voice as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"I know baby, it's horrible and the cold here is miserable, I want to go back home to you and the heat as soon as I can." Erwin inteionally mentioned the hot weather well-knowing that the heat always did a number on Eren.

As quietly as possible Erwin let himself into his foyer and closed the door after himself silently. 

"Ugh, Erwin it's so hard without you, literally…” He lingered at that last word, letting the ambiguity of his words sink in and become less ambiguis, “It’s sweltering hot, and I need you home so badly..."

He’d taken Erwin’s bait, hook and sinker. Erwin very dignified pumped his fist in the air and threw his shoes off with a smug expression.

"Eren you don't know how much I want you right now," he started out trying to set the mood for the both of them. Fuck if he played his cards right this would be one his best days ever, he just had to find out where in his house Eren was and he had a sweet surprise for him, quite the upgrade from phone sex. "I wish I could touch you right now and kiss you, kiss your face all over and your neck and down your body. I can't wait to get back to you and feel you under me..." Please do what you do best, Eren !  
Eren let out a little chuckle and teased with a, "fuck Erwin you're impatient," yes ? Continue, please, "I like it,” yes ! “you just gave me a boner, but I suppose just your voice does that more often than you know, especially these last few days. I wish I had more than your voice with me though." He finished with a sigh. That was more than good enough for Erwin he knew he could get what he wanted now and that Eren wanted it too. He just still didn't know where Eren was, and so he stayed in the foyer and took off his suit jacket, slowly, while thinking.   
"If I was with you now I'd fuck you in a heartbeat," he heard Eren exhaling on the other line, a gasp ? "I'd do it the way you like, not wasting any time on little gestures, but hard and fast." He definitely heard something akin to a gasp this time. Was he touching himself or just excited ? "I can just imagine you under me, blushing like you always do as I finger you open-"  
"Fuck, Erwin..."  
"Are you touching yourself ?" Erwin had to ask as he readjusted his pants, fuck he wasn't going to wait much longer before surprising Eren.

"Mhm," Eren replied secretively, "I really wish you were here, I want you so much, specifically your cock." Erwin let out a brief chuckle at Eren's breathless honesty.He stepped properly into the house and looked first into the living room - empty, then the kitchen and dining room - empty, before moving to the stairs. He must upstairs in their bedroom of course.

"I only said I was fingering you, you can have my cock later," he replied smilingly.

"You're such a fucking tease." Eren complained fondly, "I thought you said no small gestures ?" Erwin opened the bedroom door, expecting to find Eren on the other side but no one was there, strange...   
"Well I wouldn’t count that as a small gesture, I don't think you could take my cock unprepared," Erwin said with equal fondness in his voice.  
"Hm I suppose... Then what would you do when you're done opening me ?"  
Erwin grabbed the lube from the bedside table before looking out the window and cathing a glimpse of tan legs by the black berry bush. Erwin descended the stairs again, now headed for the garden with quick steps. "I'd spread your legs and grab your wrists with one hand holding you down and push into you, all the way, maybe I'd give you a second to adjust, but I might just hold you down and pound into you till you screamed my name."

"Oh, daddy, fuck I want you so badly !" Eren half-whispered wantonly, making Erwin smile once more. He was definitely touching himself.

Erwin felt his dick twitch in his pants as he realised the garden door was open, he could just see the top of Eren's black hair and the blue blanket he was laying on. He was touching himself outside thinking about Erwin only hidden from nosy neighbours by their hedges. He was not going to wait any longer with his surprise.

"Are you still touching yourself ?" Erwin asked and rubbed his own aching dick through his pants. He wanted to touch Eren so badly after not being able to for two whole weeks.  
The small moan that he got in reply was echoed, the sound coming both from the phone and the open space in front of him.

"Keep doing that Eren, baby, and I'll have a nice surprise for you any second now," he half whispered as he stepped out into the grass, somehow a bit nervous about doing this in his garden even though it was early enough in the day for all his neighbours to be away on work or school.

"Fuck, daddy, I wanna taste you..." Again Erwin's dick twitched and he felt excessively hot and bothered. About two steps in front of him, Eren was lying stark naked on the blue carpet, with his boxers tossed aside, on top of a green silk robe that was splayed out around him, Erwin's robe, and he was touching himself, gasping. Though his eyes were covered by sunglasses, Erwin could only assume that they were closed since his head was thrown back and there was no way he could have not spotted him if his eyes had been open.

Erwin took the last few steps and kneeled next to him, "then do it," he said finally answering Eren's prayers.  
The boy jumped up startled and with a small whelp, almost flinging his phone at Erwin's head on pure reflex.

"Fuck !" He exclaimed and fell back down on the blanket with his right hand over his heart, the one he'd been jacking himself off with seconds earlier. "You scared the life out of me," he breathed with a smile, now out of breath for more than one reason, before throwing himself at Erwin, locking his arms around his neck, "I didn't think you were gonna be here till tomorrow ?" It was amazing touching again, it felt like their bodies just slotted into place, melting against each other.

Erwin chuckled at the sweet reaction and the following kisses left all over his neck and jaw, as he held him closer "I decided to take an earlier flight, I was starting to miss you too much."

“Oh Erwin, I've missed you too, I would have come just thinking about you right about now if you hadn't scared my boner to death," Erwin thought he could hear a bit of accusation in his teasing tone of voice and decided to bring that dead boner back to life, it was only fair after all.

He pushed Eren back down on the blanket and let his hand slowly run down his body, "yes, I noticed, and I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you, I promise." He sealed the deal with their first kiss in two weeks. It started out as a peck on the lips, and slowly they started moving together. After so long apart neither of them wanted to separate after the first kiss so it lasted them quite a while. Then Erwin's hand found Eren's no-longer limp dick and started giving him a few pumps. Eren opened his mouth immediately and moaned quietly between Erwin's lips. They quickly found a rhythm and Eren moved his hands down to Erwin's zipper, feeling him up through the fabric first, which made him moan in anticipation before he had them on done and halfway down his thighs.

"I have some sun screen somewhere," Eren suggested as he interrupted the kiss, now slightly panting, to look around for it, but Erwin dug into his rumpled pocket to pull out the lube.

"I come prepared," he said jiggling the bottle as he wriggled his eyebrows, “besides I don’t think sunscreen is made for that purpose…” Eren chuckled happily not embarrassed just relieved and rewarded Erwin with a chaste kiss to the lips. 

"You're the best daddy, now _please_ fuck me," he more whined than whispered into his ear and bucked again his larger boyfriend. Erwin moaned softly but before complying with Eren's dirty wish pulled back a little to look him in the eye, trying to induce some sensibility into their situation.

"It's almost four, the neighbours will be back soon, shouldn't we move this inside ?"

Eren pouted up at him for a moment and shook his head, "I don't wanna move, screw the neighbours, its not like they will come anyways, besides we can be quiet…"  
Erwin sighed with a tired smile before bending over his younger boyfriend, his exhibitionist side had gotten them into trouble before, but if they were quick now then everything should be okay. And he had to admit, it wasn’t like he’d needed a lot of persuation.

Erwin opened the lube and slicked up his fingers, before rubbing them against Eren's bottom teasingly while peppering his jawline with kisses, before pushing his index finger against him, just barely breeching the ring of muscle. Eren gasped and immediately bucked against Erwin's hand, making the finger slip in farther. He could feel both their bodies tensing up in expectation.  
"Relax," he whispered tenderly into Eren's skin, and he complied.

"More Erwin, I don't wanna wait."

Eren, who already had his legs pressed against either side of Erwin's torso, now crossed his ankles over the small of his back.  
Erwin did as Eren asked, trusting him to know his limits and pushed his middle finger in as well. Eren gasped, almost whimpered and tensed momentarily, but was soon back to moving against the two fingers.  
Erwin scissored them inside him, moving them in and out at a brisk speed, adding lube when he felt like it and enjoyed the view. He was purposefully avoiding Eren's prostate, for now only opening him up for his cock. Besides Eren liked being stretched, which was evident by his leaking cock and all the little sighs and pants he couldn't keep in.

When Erwin deemed him ready for a third finger Eren arched his back and gasped; "daddy !"he sounded so needy, Erwin supposed he must have brushed against his prostate by mistake, not that he it was a bad thing, he'd found Eren's reaction breath-taking, he just liked to tease him, even though he had almost promised him that he'd fuck him quick and hard like Eren preferred.   
"Fuck, Erwin I'm ready, please just, just - fuck me, daddy, I want your cock inside me so badly."  
Erwin groaned at the begging. Desperation looked so good on Eren and Erwin knew he hadn't had a decent fuck in two weeks, since he’d asked him not to play with their dildos exactly because of this reunion.  
"Sure you're ready ?" He asked despite knowing Eren’s answer, better safe than sorry, especially when it came to his boyfriend. And prolonging the process was nice too, adding to Eren's frustrations.  
"Ah, daddy, I'm good, I'm ready, I just want to feel you inside me, please hurry up and fuck me," Erwin twisted his fingers, "AH ! Daddy ! Fuck me please, please, give me you big thick cock, I've missed you so much, I’ve missed this… Erwin please, I want your cock."

Even if he had wanted to after than bunch of dirty talk Erwin could hardly hold back. Eren knew he loved it when he begged and he was surely using it to his advantage now, but Erwin couldn't help but approve. His little boyfriend was learning how to manipulate and that was a turn on bigger than dirty talk.

Erwin placed himself at Eren's entrance and rubbed the head of his cock against him for a second, teasing poor Eren. He felt so good and wet and soon Erwin was pushing inside him. Eren was pressing him closer with his legs too, wanting Erwin's large girth inside him as fast as possible, and so he was all the way in, in one go.

"AH, Erwin! You're so big, I forgot how huge your cock is." Eren was breathless again, gasping for air, but managed the words despite that struggle. Erwin was panting too, to finally reminded of how incredibly hot and tight Eren felt stretched so far around his twitching cock was amazing and breathtaking, he wanted more.

Erwin pulled back and then slammed into Eren harder than he might have ought to, not knowing whether Eren had adjusted yet, but then again, this was exactly what Eren loved. "Then let me remind you," he said and leaned over Eren getting closer to his lips, leaning his weight on his forearms on either side of Eren’s torso and grabbing his shoulder, keeping him place. He thrust into him repeatedly and watched him moan and writhe under him.

Erwin started toying mindlessly with his dripping cock while pressing sweet and tender kissed against his neck. Eren might know all of Erwin's weak spots, but Erwin knew a few of his as well, and his neck was the most sensitive one.  
Slowly Erwin starting pounding into his desperate much younger and smaller boyfriend with more force and vigour, pulling gasps and careful moans from him until he was squeezing his cock involuntarily with every thrust.

Sounding almost broken, half-sobbing Eren gasped out; "Da-daddy, I'm clo-"

Then the unthinkable happened.

The garden door to their next-door neighbour’s house was opened and at least a dozen voices flooded the air together with some cosy family-friendly music. Both Eren and Erwin froze. "I guess it's passed four," Erwin joked with restrain in his voice, he'd been close too, though maybe not as close as Eren. His eyes were watering and his cheeks redder than his mailbox and he couldn’t stop the panting.

The neighbours were clearly celebrating something, there were children's laughter, clinking glasses and shrill laughing and it was all happening 10 feet away from Eren and Erwin, who were only seperated from the happy neighbours by a tall hedge.  
Erwin was just about to pull out and carry Eren inside to finish the job when he bucked his hips under him. They both gasped at the feeling and Erwin immediately clasped a hand over Eren's mouth. "What are you doing ?" He demanded in a hushed, and no-less strained voice.  
Eren moved his head away from Erwin's hand before attempting to answer him. "I don't wanna move. Make me come here. I'm so close daddy, _please_." He started moving his hips again and tried but failed to keep his voice silent, Erwin had to press his hands over his lips again to stop anyone from hearing the small whimpers and telling-gasps he was making.  
For a second Erwin considered stopping what they were doing, but the way Eren looked under him - sweaty and beautiful, brows pinched in concentration, body writhing and twisting rhythmically against him, fucking himself on his cock from below… Erwin decided to throw caution to the wind and quickly started pounding into Eren with no restrain, fucking him as hard as he could, hitting his prostate with every thrust and making his whimpers grow louder and louder under his hand. While Eren squeezed Erwin’s cock tighter, like he was holding onto him, afraid he might pull out in consideration of the neighbours.

Erwin knew he had to finish him soon or they'd get caught, something that Eren seemed completely oblivious to, or maybe just uncaring. Erwin wrapped his free hand around Eren's dripping wet cock and started jerking him off like he had before. His breathing was already irregular and his movement uncontrollable and jerky, so within seconds he was coming all over Erwin's hand and with a loud, high-pitched moan that Erwin couldn’t silence under his palm.

The feeling of Eren convulsing around him and the sound and look of him coming - his head thrown back and his eyes wide open but not-seeing and his nails dug into Erwin's back - it all made Erwin come too, though he was more quiet about it as he thrust into Eren the last few times, riding his orgasm out

"Erm, are you okay over there ?" Erwin heard the neighbours calling over the hedge. Eren turned his head to the side and tried to muffle his post-orgasmic jittery giggles with his hand.

"Uh yeah, sure, my friend just stomped his toe against the lawnmower." Erwin called back in a hoarse and winded voice.

Eren was full on laughing now and an indiscrete and breathless "fuck" flew passed his lips.  
"Excuse you !" Some elderly feminine voice yelled from the other side of the bushes. Probably someone's grandma, "watch your language young man ! Think of the children." The grandma proclaimed shrilly.

"Motherfucking shit, that was the best fucking in my lifetime daddy," Eren said still slightly panting, not at all bothering to lower his voice. Erwin almost collapsed from the laughing fit that overcame him as the elderly woman on the other side of the hedge audibly gasped in contempt. Erwin would have to move now, but it might not be so bad, maybe him and Eren could find a place together ?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments bitches !! <3


End file.
